Yukimura Twins
by Shinkencchi
Summary: Everybody knew that Yukimura Seiichi has a sister at the same age. But nobody of Yukimura's friends has seen her. So they didn't know that she was his younger TWIN. One day they decided to change their roles. Seiichi became her and she became him.
1. Start

My second English fanfic called Yukimura Twins :)

I was told, that idea with Yukimura's twin is like overused idea with Ryoma's twin. Thruth is, I never read fics with Ryoma's twin (Ryoma is not my idol, sorry xD), so I don't know what are they like. I don't know if twins somewhere changed themself like here, I just got an idea and decided to write this story with Yukimura and Rikkaidai 3 At least, Yuki looks more like girl then Ryoma xD I wonder how his twins look like :D

Perhaps the Yukimura's twin, Aki, will look a little bit Mary Sueish from start. Don't judge from few lines, but nobody is perfect. (Only Shiraishi IS :D)  
This story will focus on life at Rikkai, from love life of Yukimura Seiichi/Aki and Sanada to Rikkai friendship. Because it is TeniPuri fic, tennis can't miss, through Kantou Tournament to Nationals.  
Fun, friends, drama, romance, fighting and kidnapping are on list :D  
Give me a chance, take a look, even I'm not super writer, there are a lot of better. I'm writing for fun, for feeling of (good) done work and because I love Prince of Tennis and Rikkai! 3

**Name: **Yukimura Twins  
**Rating:** K+ maybe T later  
**Characters:** Rikkai-centric, OC, other schools  
**Summary:** Everybody knew that Yukimura Seiichi has a sister at the same age. But nobody of Yukimura's friends had seen her. So, they didn't know that she was his younger TWIN. One day they decided to change. Seiichi became her and she became HIM.

**Yukimura Twins -Start**

Everybody knew that Yukimura Seiichi has a sister at the same age. But nobody of Yukimura's friends had seen her. So, they didn't know that she was his younger TWIN.

Her name was Yukimura Aki. She studied at Mayotte Gakuen, school only for girls. She looked exactly like him, but her behaviour and personality was opposite.  
While Seiichi was calm and quiet, she was hyperactive, noisy and sometimes aggressive. Her bad habits were slapping, hitting or kicking people, when they did or said something stupid.

Their mother always said that Aki should be born as boy and Seiichi as girl, because she was boyish and Seiichi was girlish.

Like Seiichi she played tennis. She wasn't good as him, but her level was at least like level of Rikkai regulars. In tennis world, she wasn't known too much, because she didn't play at any tournaments. Everybody said that was wasting with talent and if both Seiichi and Aki played doubles together, they would become the best youth doubles pair.  
But Seiichi didn't mind. Why? Who wants to have a rival in own family?  
Beside of tennis, she did karate and street dance.

*  
**  
Friday, May 25th, 7 PM**

"Hi, sis'," Seiichi greeted, when he came home from tennis training and saw Aki reading a book on the bed.

"Yo, Seiichi, how was your day?" Aki replied and didn't look up from her book.

"Good, bad...I'm so exhausted. Regulars drove me crazy. And you?"

"Quite boring, as always. Nothing interesting happened," Aki sighed and yawned. "My life is still the same. I think I'm starting to fall to some stereotype life, because every day is the same.  
School, training, hanging out with friends, home, works, computer and then I go sleep. This life is to calm for me. Maybe somebody would like it, but me? No."

"I want to have your life. I'm happy with my life, but if it was like your life, it wouldn't be bad. Today was horrible, when I went to school, my bus was stuck in the traffic jam, so I had to go by walk to school and I came late to our practice. Then I discovered that I took your rackets instead of my rackets, I don't know how is it possible, and regulars asked me, why I had pink racket. Then, somebody from my class had broken the window and because I'm the chairman,  
I had to solve who did it. And there were a lot of problems with teachers and so on and so on. And! At afternoon practice Inui from Seigaku came. Do you remember him? I've told you about him.  
That strange guy with glasses who takes data. He came and he tried to poison us with his new juice! I told him to go, so he really went away, but!  
He 'incidentally' forgot there his bottle with his juice. And Marui drank it and of course, he collapsed. We brought him to nurse, then he woke up and-"

"Stop stop stop! I understand. You have so exciting and funny life, Seiichi!"

"You think so? I don't." Then there was silence.

"I would like to have your life," said both together. They looked at themselves and knew that it is impossible.  
Or maybe not?

"Hey, I've got an idea," Seiichi started after moment of thinking.

"What idea?" Aki looked up with hope in her eyes.

"What about we change our roles?" Aki looked at Seiichi surprisingly.

"Like...you become me and I become...you?"

"YES! We are twins, aren't we? Neither our mum nor dad can recognize us when we have the same clothes. So nobody will know it!"

"Wow...Seiichi… .GENIUS."  
And they started plan how to change.

Almost whole weekend those two planned and thought about their changing. But of course, there were some problems. Like how will Aki change her clothes when she is a girl.  
"When you change your clothes, everybody will know that you aren't me, 'cause you know...You have breasts. Not big...But still..." Aki slapped him.

"It's not nice when you say that girl hasn't got big breasts...You are flat like board so shut up."

"Yeah, but I'm the boy if you don't see."

"But from the next week...You are girl. And you will have to have breast."

"But how?"

"I will bolster your brassiere by wad and-"

"WHAT? Will I wear a brassiere? No! No way! Never! What the hell!" Seiichi was shocked.

"Or you can bolster your bra with socks, it depends on you," Aki said calmly with devil smile.  
Seiichi's face was like this o_O. Then he shook his head and mutter only: "I can't believe that I came and agreed with this idea."  
About Aki's problem with breasts they came up with that she will bind up her breasts by bandage and wear a white boys undershirt, so nobody should find something.

They decided that their change will be as long as somebody recognizes them. If nobody recognizes them, they will change back like nothing had happened.  
They had changed at night on Sunday, before they went sleep.

*  
**  
Monday, May 28th, 6:20 AM**

"Hey, Seiichi, wake up! It's time to go to school," Aki heard.

"No, mum, let me sleep..." She murmured. Usually, she woke up at 7 o'clock unlike Seiichi, he woke up at 6 o'clock, because of his morning tennis practice.

"Wake up or you'll come late for training..."  
Training? Aki thought. Oh hell! I'm Seiichi.  
She got up from bed, looked at sleeping Seiichi, but for others Aki and slowly went to breakfast.  
Then she went to bathroom and she met Seiichi. "Good morning, bro-...I mean, Aki," she greeted.  
"Hello, Seiichi. You should hurry up, or you'll miss your bus."

"What? When will the bus arrive?" Aki was cleaning her teeth.

"6:52."

"What time is it?"

"6:47."

"You have to be kidding me!" Aki started panicking. The way from their house to bus stop takes at least 5 minutes of walk, 3 minutes of running.  
She ran out from bathroom, took a tennis bag and ran as fast as she can to the bus stop. But she didn't make it in time.  
She looked when the next bus will arrive. "Oh no, next bus will be here at half past seven. What will I do?"  
After moment of thinking, she sighed. "I think I haven't got other choice."  
There was only one way how to get to school in time. She had to run there. She knew that Rikkai is near bus stop Kanagawa-Kita. From there she knew the way, because Seiichi showed her the way at least hundred times. After 15 minutes, she stood before Rikkai and she was panting and looking for tennis courts.

"Hey, Yukimura-buchou!" Someone called her. She turned after voice and saw white haired boy.  
It must be Niou, she thought.

"Eh, good morning," she said slowly and came to him.

"Hi, buchou, we were worrying about where were you."

"I'm sorry, I missed my bus."

"Oh, I see," said Niou and together they went to tennis courts.

"Hey guys! Buchou is here!" Niou shouted and waved to others.

"You are late." Sanada stated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I overslept and I missed my bus, and I had to run to school, so sorry." Aki apologized.

"Okay, hurry up and change yourself and then we can start."

"Fine. I'll go to change and you...eh, uh...run five laps around the courts."

"Five laps?" Regulars asked surprisingly. Usually, real Seiichi gave them at least 20 laps.

"Yeah." After laps they was given 50 sit-ups.

"'Mura-buchou seems strange today. Today he is too...soft to us. Maybe he is not in sadistic mode." Marui wondered and popped a bubble.  
Aki heard that and slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"Don't say such stupid things. I'm not sadist." _  
I'm not a sadist, my brother is.  
_  
After training she went to school. She had a little problem with finding her class, because Rikkai was very big and none of regulars was from the same class as her.  
Because lessons weren't interesting, she fell asleep at Math. But not for a long time.  
"Yukimura-kun, you dare to sleep at my lessons!" Someone slapped her by a ruler. She woke up and saw her fat angry Math teacher.

"You should pay attention in my class, mainly when Math is not your favourite subject and now we are learning new things."  
Aki looked at the blackboard where were some quadratics. _Che, that is easy._  
Aki hadn't got any problem with Math, because it was her the most favourite subject, unlike Seiichi. He didn't like Math.

"That's easy, sensei."

"So go and count that." Aki lazily stood up and went to the blackboard. There was long and hard quadratic. After while she wrote a result.

"So, do I have it right?" Her teacher looked to the book, where were results.

"Yes, you do." Her teacher said angrily. Aki just smiled. Just like Seiichi.

In the same moment, Seiichi, officially Aki was sitting in Mayotte Gakuen. They had Math too. Seiichi tried to understand, but without chance.  
"Miss Yukimura, can you say us the result?"

"Errr..." Seiichi thought. "Uhm, maybe syntax error?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you like it a bit xD Reviews are nice. **Bye :)**


	2. Boyfriend

Hi :) I'm here with next chapter. Enjoy :)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own (unfortunaly or thanks god) Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Yukimura Twins - Boyfriend**

**Monday, May 28th, 1 PM, Mayotte Gakuen**

"LUNCH TIME! YEAH!" Some girl shouted.

"Let's eat!"

Girls put together their desks, thereby they created one big table. At majority of Japanese schools they don't eat in dinning-halls.

Seiichi sat between two Aki's best friends, he was smiling and saying nothing.

"Hey, Aki, how was it possible that you didn't know the answer and you replied syntax error? You always know the answer." Girls were laughing.

"You know, I didn't want to think about that." Seiichi said. In fact, at Rikkai they haven't learnt about that yet, so Seiichi couldn't know the answer.

Then girls started to chit-chat about typical girlish things. One of topics was BOYFRIENDS.

"Hey Aki, you didn't speak too much today." Girl on his right side, called Saya, nudged him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Someone asked.

After while of thinking Seiichi replied: "Yes. I do."

"WHAT?! REALLY! Tell us about him!" Girls started to shout. Because they were on school only for girls, they didn't come to contact with boys too much.

And if somebody had a boyfriend, it was something unexpected.

"What is his name?"

"His hair?"

"His eyes?"

"Did you kiss each other?"

"How long are you together?" Girls bombarded him by many questions.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you about him, but be quiet please!" Seiichi didn't like noise. Each girl calmed down and watched to Seiichi, ready to hear every his single word.

"So, his name is Sanada. Sanada Genichirou. He studies at Rikkai and he is vice-captain of tennis club. He is tall and strong, he has black hair and brown eyes.

We are together...I think 2 months?"

"Wow! And did you kiss each other?"

"That's a secret! I won't tell you," Seiichi smiled and thought for himself: _I want to see Aki's face when she'll discover that I, or now she has a boyfriend._

"Don't be so mysterious! Tell us!" They demanded.

"No."

"Okay and do you know other boys from Rikkai? For example some tennis players? Do you know the captain? Hey, introduce us to some boys! Please!"

_Of course I know the captain. It's me._

*

**Monday, May 28th, 4PM, Rikkaidai Fuzoku**

It was afternoon practise. After few laps, sit-ups and light hitting, Aki decided to play matches because she wanted to see how strong are other regulars.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Now we will play some matches, okay? So, first match will be between Jackal and Sanada, then Niou against Marui, Yagyuu against Akaya and

I will play against Renji. Everyone to courts!" None regulars people went out from courts and speculated, who will win.

Renji was studying his data, which he gather in last two years. They started playing.

_Strange...his playstyle. From when he plays serve and volley?_

_100% that will be cross._

But it was straight.

_What? Is it possible that I have mistake in my data?  
_

After while it was 3-0 for Aki.

_I thought Renji is stronger that me...He didn't play well. Maybe he is sick.  
_

"Hey, are you okay?" Aki asked Renji who looked shocked, confused and had opened eyes.

_What's going on? Are my data wrong? No way...  
_

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Uh...yeah..."

"Fine! Let's finish our match!" After half hour later she won 6-4 and she went to see others.

"So, am I genius?" Marui said after his Tsunawatari. Aki whistled. She has seen this few times, but she never thought that some fifteen years old boy could do it.

"Puri ~ ..."

"4-4. Marui!"

"5-3. Kirihara!

"I'll crush you." Devil Akaya said and licked his lips.

_Whoa..what's with him? Why has he that red skin? Scary ~ . But interesting._

And match between Sanada and Jackal already has finished.

"Hey, Jackal! What is result of your match?"

"Why do you ask when you know it." Real Seiichi would never pair match with Sanada and Jackal, because he knew that Sanada would win.

"Eh, you lost?"

"Wow, you are so clever," he said ironically.

Then she went to clubroom, she left her bottle of water there.

"Ah, Sanada, hi, what are you doing here?" She said when she saw Sanada, who was standing before their show-case with cups.

"I'm thinking where we will put our next cup."

"Hm?"

"Next week is Kantou tournament, you forgot? And it's totally clear that we are going to win. We can't lose. So I'm thinking where we will put our cup.

"Oh yeeees, I forgot. Yes, yes, Kantou tournament. Next week." She nodded hurry and unconvincingly.

_Seiichi...why you didn't tell me about this,_ she sighed.

She went to her locker and took her bottle. When she turned, Sanada stood before her. He stood dangerously near her.

"Sanada...?" He came closer and pushed her against locker. She felt on her cheek his hand. She almost stopped breathing. She was confused. _What's going on?_

"Seiichi..."

_I'm not Seiichi! Hell! What is he trying to do! Help! He...IS TRYING TO KISS ME! OMG!_

Somebody shout, all of sudden.

"BUCHOU! FUKUBUCHOU! We're done with our matches!"

"S-S-Sanada, stop please, they're calling us!" She pushed him away and ran out.

_Oh my god, my brother is gay and he's with Sanada. SEIICHI! YOU BASTARD!_

*

**  
Monday, May 28th, 7PM, Yukimura's house**

Ding dong. The door bell rang. Seiichi opened his eyes. He was sleeping, even it was 7 o'clock at evening.

_That must be Aki. Uh, she can open door herself._

Ding dong.

_Let me sleep!_

Ding dong.

_Open yourself!_

Ding dong!

_Aaaaaah!_

Then he heard clashing of keys. Slamming of door. Stamping on stars.

_Who can sleep in this noise?_

"SEIICHI!" She burst to their room like a hurricane.

"Oh, hi sis', please, can you be qui-"

A pillow hit him to face.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU ARE GAY AND YOU ARE WITH SANADA? THAT GUY TRIED TO RAPE ME TODAY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!"

"Raped you?" Seiichi woke up, stretched himself and laughed. After while he said: "Sorry."

"That's all what you say? Can you give me some explanation?" She was angry and confused, but a little bit excited too, this thing doesn't happen everyday that you

discover that you brother is gay.

"So, I'm gay. Do you have problem with this?"

"No, but why did you not tell me about this? Do you know how shocked I was when I dicovered this? Oh my god...And I thought you are saying me everything."

"If I told you, would you go to this crazy change? I suppose you wouldn't." He said calmly.

"That's true...But what am I supposed to do with him? I...have never had a boyfriend..." She blushed. _Omg, omg, omg..._

"That's okay, don't do anything, just try he won't break with you...me, okay?"

"O-okay...And what about Kantou tournament? You didn't even tell me about this!"

"So, it's next week in Tokyo. All you have to do is win."

* * *

I hope you like it :) Thanks for all reviews I received. It made me really happy ~ Thank you.


	3. Typical School Days

Update after long time :D I hope you will like it. It's longer than usual, but it's nothing colossal :D And sorry for mistakes, I corrected a lot, but I'm so tired that I don't want to correct anything more. So sorry again.

**Just a note to this chapter: **I KNOW that in Spanish you don't read exactly what you see, but it's almost true, with some exceptions you almost read what you see.

And..**.I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

**Yukimura Twins - Typical School Days**

School, school and school. School was their the biggest problem. Because at Mayotte Gakuen, they studied faster than at Rikkai, Seiichi had little problems with studying (mainly in Math), but he was clever and Aki helped him a bit, so...He didn't receive some bad marks.  
Seiichi was good at History, Geography, languages (he likes English and French) and Arts, Aki was good at Math, Chemistry, Physics and Music. In fact, in what was one of them good, so the second was bad in that and vice-versa.  
So teachers were suprised by their suddenly change in their abilities and behaviour. Even some of their friends noticed that. At first, they didn't care so much...  
**  
Thursday, May 31st, 10AM, Mayotte Gakuen**

It was History lesson. Interpretion of life of Romans was so boring, that even Seiichi (aka fake Aki) didn't listen to teacher. He was drawing something.  
He didn't know what it will be. He just drew and drew, how his hand led him. Then, when he properly looked at the picture, he discovered that he drew...  
Sanada. Half-naked Sanada. With... little hearts around it.  
Oh, how he missed his regulars and mainly Sanada. It was only few days when he saw them, but still...__

Oh, I drew there hearts too? I have to erase it!

He was looking for his rubber, when...

"Miss Yukimura, what are you doing there? Are you drawing?" He heard voice of his teacher.

He looked at his drawing. And then to her.  
"Uuh..."

"Give it to me! Now!"

"Uh...But I don't wanna..."

"Bring it to me here! Now!"

"I don't think it's not good idea," he was blinking nervously.

She went to his desk.  
_  
Dear, I don't want to show her this...What should I do?_

Seiichi's mind was thinking as fast as it could. He didn't know what to do.  
Then, reflexively, he took his drawing, he rumpled it and...ate it. Technically, he only poked it into his mouth. But teacher didn't have to know that...

"Miss Yukimura..." His teacher gasped. "Grrr, you...you little..bast...Get out from the class! Now!"

He silently stood up and guickly left the class.

_Whoa, that was close._ He leaned against the wall. _Heh, but poor Aki, I think I destroyed her reputation._

*  
**  
Same day and almost same time, but at Rikkaidai Fuzoku.**

It was lesson of French. Aki was desperate because she studied Spanish, not French at her school.  
So...she had troubles. Not with meaning or understanding, lot of words are similar to English or Spanish words. But with reading. In Spanish you read what you see. In French you usually don't read last syllable or letters. And they have so many rules or exceptions how to read. Because of this her teacher was scolding her whole time.

"Say the French Rrrrrrrrrr!" she growled.

"E-errrr?"

"Noooo! Oh dear, what did happen to you? Read this sentence: 'J'ai peu.' And say it right."

"Etooo...Um, je peut?" She said nervously.  
She tried to say 'j'ai peu' which means 'I could,' but instead of this she said 'je peut' which means 'I stink'.  
Those two sentences are really similar by pronounciation...But not by meaning.  
Her teacher laughed a little and everyone who noticed that laughed too._  
Huh, what the hell did I said?_

*

**At practice**

"25 laps!" Aki ordered.

"WHAT?" Trio Marui, Niou and Akaya asked. They thought that Aki will give them 5 laps as always. But she discovered that normally they ran 20 laps, so she raised the number.

"He's back to his old sadistic self," Marui sighed and ran laps.

"I'm not sadist!"_  
Do I really have to listen this things? One day I have to shut him up._

"Hey, Seiichi. I have something for you."

"Yes, Renji?" Aki raised left eyebrow when she saw that Renji was giving her a piece of paper.  
She looked at it. It was an invitation to a birthday party.

"It's my birthday on Monday so...will you come..Seiichi...captain?"

"OH YES! I will come for sure!" She accepted immediately.

"But now, your 25 five laps are waiting ~"_  
Tee hee, it will be a good chance to know regulars from a other side._

Because Aki met regulars only at school or at practices so she knew about them almost nothing. They didn't talk together so much. Their conversations were usually like: "How was at school," or "the weather is nice," or " my today lunch was terrible," and so on._  
I should buy him a present.  
_

**After practice**

"Hey, San..err...Gen..ichirou..er, would you like to go with me to buy a present for Renji?" Aki asked Sanada when they went home.  
She didn't know how to call him. Normally, if she was his friend, she would call him Sanada, but because he was in relationship with her brother and SHE WAS IN DISGUISE of her brother and she thought she could call him Gen.

"Okay, good idea, I don't have present for him too."  
After one hour of searching Sanada bought Renji wristbands. Oh, how original. But Aki didn't find anything.

"Don't give up, you will found something for sure." Sanada encouraged her.

"I hope so. I don't want to buy him crazy thing like Niou."

"Did he really buy him pink fuzzy slippers?"

"Yes. He did. I saw them today." She nodded. Niou was showing everyone (except Renji of course) photo of his present.

"Oh my god."  
She gave up searching and decided that she will make for him something. They went home. She, at home, found some coloured yarns and chose yellow and black yarns, Rikkai colours.  
She wanted to make for him friendship bracelet with a 'Best Data Master' written on it by black yarn on yellow ground.  
Aki was working on it from Friday until Sunday. It was quite hard work and fiddly job, mainly when she haven't been doing this for long time.  
"Whoa, somehow I dit it! Yay! It looks quite good, ne?" She asked her brother.

"Yes, it's nice. I'm so sad that I can't come to Renji's party..."

*****

Monday, June 4th, practice time

It supposed to be a tennis practice at Rikkaidai Fuzoku. But...only some freshmen and sophomores were on the courts. Where were regulars?  
Tarundoru on them, they were slacking off in Renji's house. Renji had his birthday party and Aki canceled the practice. No one protested, excepted Sanada of course.  
But she was the captain and regulars didn't mind so...sorry Sanada. Life is not only about tennis.  
Regulars were sitting an Renji's house and were talking, laughing...just having fun and playing a game BANG. It was nice friendly atmosphere.  
(I hope you didn't imagine Renji's party with many girls and disco ball and alcohol and who knows what.)  
BANG! is the card game where bandits try to defeat sheriff and his fellows, sheriff tries to fight against them. It's bad people vs. good people.  
Then Renji's mother came with a cake...in form of...tennis court and on it, there were two people playing tennis and many candles.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENJI!"

"Happy Birthday Yanagi-senpai!"

Then someone started to sing Happy Birthday, so others joined too and together sang Happy Birthday. "...happy birthday dear Renji, happy birthday to you! Hey!"  
Niou threw confetti and as first congratulated Renji and gave him his present.

"Whoa, thank you Niou, it's really nice...pink..slippers."

"Hehe, cool right?"

Each of them gave him something. He received wristbands from Sanada, cactus from Jackal, detective book from Yagyuu, earphones from Akaya and little cake from Marui.  
"Oww...everyone gave you such a nice present and I have only this." Aki gave him her present. It wasn't packed, so Renji immediately saw what was it.

"It's nothing wonderf-"

"Arigato, Seiichi. It IS wonderful."

"Eh?"

"Whoa, Yukimura-buchou can do that kind of bracelets? Friendship bracelets? I thought only girls make these things." Akaya shouted and looked at it.

"Ha, so Yukimura-buchou is a girl! I knew it." Niou was joking.

Aki didn't react and changed the topic: "I know good game, wanna play it?"

"Later, not now," Marui said. He was hypnotizing the cake which Renji was dishing out. He was almost drooling from how much he wanted to try it. Everybody laughed when see him.

"Okay, so what's the game?" Jackal asked after eating the cake. It was good strawberry-filled cake with maybe too much cream in it, but it was good.

"Actually, I don't know what the name is. I just call it, Random Words Game. Maybe you know it."  
Nobody said anything so Aki continued.

"No need to know rules...actually it doesn't have any. We just need paper and pencils, do you have that?"  
Regulars nodded and took out these things. "So, it's easy. Please, write on the paper some adjective."

"Adjective?"

"Yes, adjective." So, each of them wrote an adjective.

"Now, double back the paper under the word you wrote, twice, to nobody can see what you wrote. And then send it to your partner on the ride side."  
They did it.

"Now, write a noun or name. Double back it, send it to your partner on the right side."  
They did it again.

"Now write a verb, in whatever time you want. It can be in future, present, past. And do as before."

"Hey, I think I know this game!" Niou said enthusiastically.

"I don't know this game, but I think I know what's the idea of this game." Yagyuu said at same time.

"That's good, now write an adverb. Do the same thing." Like this they wrote a place, then time and at last, a reason.

"Hey! I've got it! Because everyone didn't know a previous word and then wrote a different word, so we create a sentence which is completely nonsense and that's why that's fun, right?"  
Akaya discovered it really soon. Irony.

"Right, Akaya, now unpack your papers and read what you have," she smiled at Akaya. At that moment Niou burst into laugh.

"Okay, so Niou, read us you sentence."

"Pregnant Marui was dancing poorly at tennis courts on Monday at 3 o'clock because he was drunk."

"Ha, that's why you are so fat, Marui-senpai!" Akaya pointed to Marui who was eating cake.

"No, I am NOT fat! I'm ordinary!"

"Yes, you are!" Niou and Jackal supported Akaya.

"You are Marui Bunta (ball of fat), after all." Renji said.  
Next sentence was read by Sanada.

"Stupid headmaster of our school imitates Nicole Richie heavily at gym by sunset because Niou drove him crazy."  
They imagined their fat headmaster imitating anorectic Nicole and laughed. This situation can become true, because Niou's pranks drive everyone crazy and mainly their headmaster. We'll see one day...  
They played many rounds of this no name game.

Here are some sentences which they created:  
"Ugly Atobe jumped from bridge yesterday because he likes milk."

Somebody said: "Maybe it's a milk river."

"Narcissistic Shiraishi shot himself twice at toilets at noon because he wants to play tennis."

"Bored Akaya tries do harakiri annoyingly at school each week because somebody told him."  
It was good party.

*  
**  
Thursday, June 7th, after school**

"Oi, Aki, you won't come to training again or what?" Saya (aka Aki's one of best friend) asked Seiichi. It was Thursday, day, when Aki had a dance training.  
But Seiichi doesn't dance, so why would he go?

"Sorry, I have something better to do." Seiichi said. "Bye, Saya!"

"Okay, bye Aki."  
_That's strange. Aki loves dancing and now ... she wasn't at our training twice in row._ Saya started to be suspicious.  
_Maybe next time she will come. But it's so strange, at end of July we have dance tournament and it would be shame if she didn't dance with us. And she is one of the best..._

Seiichi, instead of dancing went to street courts and played tennis.

*  
**  
Same day, 7 hours later**

"Hey, Aki, I've got an idea!" Real Seiichi said Aki while they were lying in the bed before sleeping.

"Yes, bro?" Even if they changed their role, they were still calling themselves by their real name. But only in private.

"Can I go with you to Kantou tournament the day after tomorrow?"

"Are you moron? Regulars will recognize you!"

"But I thougt I could disguise in somebody else."

"You are in disguise of me and you want to change to somebody else?"

"Yes, I would like to see your matches. And I can tell you something about strategy and pairings and those things when nobody will watch."

"Okay," she sighed. "I think mom has some red wig and big sun glasses. If you take them and cover your face, nobody will recognize you. But you can't go near to us, understand?"

"Yeeeees. I'll do anything, I just want to see Gen...and others of course," he added and then they fell asleep.

**END of CHAPTER**

Wait till next time, it will be Kantou Tournament with other schools :D


	4. Kantou Tournament

Hi!^^ Next chapter! I want to thank you for all reviews or adding this to Story Alerts of Favourites! Thank you very much :D  
And now, in story, we are going to Kantou Tournament x)  
By the way, I'm sorry for mistakes, hope there aren't (m)any xD

**Yukimura Twins 4 - Kantou Tournament**

**Saturday, June 9th, 8 o'clock**

"Hey mom, we're going. Bye!" Aki shouted to her mom when she was leaving house with Seiichi.

"Okay, Seiichi, good luck at Kantou Tournament! I will listen radio, so I will know how are you playing. Bye Aki, support them well!"

"Bye mom," fake Aki said.

"Now, Seiichi, hurry up and change yourself, I'm going first. And remember, don't come near us, okay? Just watch...Now bye." Real Aki said an went ahead.  
Real Seiichi opened his bag and put on his head a red wig and black big sun glasses. He almost looked like a normal girl, with black skirt and black short sleeved shirt. And red hair.  
He even put a red lipstick. For better disguise.

**At Kanagawa Railway Station**

"Hey, finally I found you." Aki went to group of boys in Rikkai yellow tennis clothes.

"We already thought you won't make it in time, captain." Akaya said.

"Sorry for being late, let's go and buy tickets."

"Ah, we have already bought it. For you too, Sanada paid for you."

"Ah, thank you. How much did it cost? I'll pay you back."  
At that time Seiichi arrived to railway station. He bought a ticket and then he saw Rikkai regulars. He went straight to them.

"Ehm. Excuse meee ~. Do you know what time is it?" Seiichi changed his voice and asked regulars. _Shit. I made my voice to high. I sound like I was full of helium._

_You idiot! I told you to not come near us and first thing what you did is you asked us 'what time is it' when everywhere around us are clocks! BAKA!_

"Hm, it is quarter past eight." Renji answered.

"Thank you ~ boys. By the way, where are you going. Hm, let me guess. To Tokyo to Kantou Tournament, right?" He continued.

"Eto, yes, how do you know it?"

"I'm going there too. Not like a player, only as a spectator. What team are you?" It was really inconspicuous. Irony.

"We are Rikkaidai, are you stupid? You can't see the big inscription on our bags and backs?" Aki got angry and shouted.  
Everyone was surprised by that reaction. Their captain was always calm, but now...

"Ahh ~ You are captain of this team right? Known as Child of God...Hm, I'm looking forward to see you play. I want to see your technique where you take away opponent's sense. For now, bye, maybe I'll see you again."

_Seiichi, you ... &#! You know I can't do that technique...Grrr._

"Hey, let's go captain, train is here."

**At Tokyo**

Regulars were standing before Tokyo Railway Station and thinking, how to get to Tokyo Central Sports Centre. Aki didn't know the way, she forgot to find out and regulars couldn't remember.

"Hey Child of God, are you lost?" Seiichi appeared again.

"You again?" Sanada asked and watched to Seiichi by his death glare.

"Yes, it's me again, Sanada Genichirou."

"H-how do you know my name? Are you a spy?"

"Me? A spy? No ~. But you, Rikkai are quite..sorry...very famous, in tennis world everybody knows you ~. Right? The captain, Child of God, then the Emperor and Data Master, you are the Rikkai Devil Three...Then, the super junior ace Kirihara, fearless volley master Marui, the wall-like Brazilian Jackal, Trickster of the courts Niou and the Gentleman Yagyuu...You are reall-"

"Okay, okay! Stop this conversation. I...we are lost, can you tell us the way to Sports Centre? Because if we don't hurry up and I won't give them our registration, then we won't be able to participate in this tournament. Hell!" Aki stopped him.

"Okay, follow me."

They made in time and Aki give them completed registration. They need the registration with their line-up for the first round. She completed the registration in hurry, so the line-up was very random.

"Guys, I made our line-up for first round very...shuffled, because I was filling that really quickly and I wrote the names there how they came to my mind, so...  
Doubles two will be Sanada and Marui, doubles one Renji and Yagyuu, singles 3 Niou, singles 2 Jackal, singles 1 Akaya."

"..."

"What? I told you, it's very RANDOM! But we will win, it doesn't matter, right?"

"Yes, it's right."

"Hey, that red-head girl is watching us whole the time," Sanada said and was still glaring at real Seiichi aka that red head girl.

"I'm sure she is a spy."

"I think she looks like a whore," Niou said loudly on purpose to Seiichi could hear him. Others nodded and Aki started to giggle. _If they only knew who is it._

_So, you are saying that I'm whore? Niou and you others...wait 'til I'll be back as captain. You will run laps until you will beg me on your knees for stopping._

First two rounds they played against two unknown schools, Kyouyou and Kasumi Daiyou and won without problems 3-0 in row. So they were in Best Four, which means they advanced to Nationals.  
Then they went to eat to some fast food, and now, they were preparing for semifinal with Hyotei.

"Seiichi, I hope you didn't make that random line-up again, because we are playing Hyotei and they are quite strong and unexpectable, mainly when we didn't play with them in last two years."

"No, don't worry, I changed it. I want to win. Do you know who is playing the second match?"

"Rokkaku and Seigaku. 99% that Seigaku will win."

"Okay, so, you are saying that Seigaku will be our opponents in final?" Aki was convinced that they will win against Hyotei. After all, their motto was:  
ALWAYS WINNER RIKKAI and YOU MUSTN'T LOSE.

"Now will start match between Rikkaidai Fuzoku and Hyotei Gakuen. Now will start doubles two, Niou-Yagyuu pair versus Oshitari-Mukahi pair!"

"Always winner Rikkaidai! Let's go, let's go Rikkaidai! Always winner Rikkaidai! Let's go, let's go Rikkaidai!"

"Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei" Hyotei!" Crowd was divided into two groups. Hyotei fans and Rikkai fans. And some individuals like Inui who was taking data.  
It was dramatic match. Hyotei was leading 3-1, thanks to Yuushi's techniques like F&D (Fake & Drop Shot) or S.S.A.S (Side Spin Aproach Shot) and Gakuto's acrobatics. But Rikkai pair were only testing their abilities, when Niou used his Illusion and Yagyuu his Laser Beam, it ended by win for Rikkai, 6-4.

"Good job," Aki said. She was sitting on bench. She turned backwards. "Hey, Marui, Jackal, now is your..." She paused when she saw Marui, eating his cake, and Jackal, holding his electric razor.

"...turn?" _Ehe, what is it? Their ritual or what? Eating cake and shaving head without hair? I know Marui loves sweets, but he doesn't to eat it whole the time._  
She didn't know that they do this before their match. After they were done, their match started.

"Now will start doubles one, Marui-Kuwahara pair versus Shishido-Ootori pair!" It was interesting match. Rikkai pair were stronger, without doubt, Shishido's Rising Shot and Ootori's Neo Scud serve couldn't match with Marui's Tsunawatari and Jackal's defense, but they were more in synchro and probably had more determination to defeat Rikkai pair.  
They went into long tiebreak which ended by win for Hyotei.

"Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!" Hyotei fans were happily applauding for their win. Meanwhile, Sanada was upset and was saying his "you-can-not-lose" monologue to apologizing Marui and Jackal.

"Akaya, we are leaving it to you," Jackal sighed.

"Yeah Akaya," Aki nodded.

"Don't worry buchou," Akaya said with his devil smile and licked his lips.

"That would be super easy, ne. He is week," Akaya grinned.  
_Che, don't underestimate our power, little Kirihara. _"Kabaji. Win."

"Usu."

"Aka-chan ~ Don't remember our bet!" Niou and Marui waved to him and Niou was holding a stop watch.

"Bet? What bet?" Sanada asked.

"He bet with us that he will win within 15 minutes. If he win within 15 minutes, we will treat him for anything he wants, if he doesn't win within 15 minutes, he will treat us for anything we want. Quite fair." Marui said.

"It's not fair at all," Aki laugh.

Akaya didn't risk losing in his bet and almost immediately went into Devil Mode. After ten minutes he led 5-0. Kabaji looked at him by his neutral look and then...

"He is turning into Devil Mode too?" Kabaji was known for his copy technique. But, he can do something like this?

* * *

Hih, wait 'till next chapter called: **"Fast Death."** :D :D And thanks for reading!

Maya Hayashi ^^


	5. Sudden Death

Hey, this chapter supposed to be called 'Fast Death' but because I discovered it's oficially Sudden Death, then it is Sudden Death. Rikkai's new strategy. Name 'Sudden Death' comes from chess xD But I don't want to describe it to you, it's something else then here, just, there are only one possible result. Win or loss. Draw is not possible in Sudden Death :D Lol...in this chapter are too many people in Devil Mode xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not know anything. Konomi-sensei does xD

**Yukimura Twins 5 - Sudden Death**

"Devil Kabaji..." everybody was shocked when they saw this. Even Akaya was. There was some case when Kaidou turned into Devil Mode too, but Kaidou didn't play so it was okay.  
But Kabaji in Devil Mode, that was fearsome. He copied even Akaya's habit. Kabaji licked his lips and said: "I'll dye you in red," which made Hyotei fans laugh.  
With new hope they shouted rhythmically: "Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!"

With this new power, Kabaji started to equate the score. In Devil Mode he had bigger power than Akaya. His speed went up too, but Akaya was still faster, because he was thinner and agiler.  
"5-1! Kabaji!"

"5-2! Kabaji!"

"5-3! Kabaji!"

"5-4! Kabaji!"

In term of power, Kabaji totally outplayed Akaya. His shots were strongs so that Akaya had to hold his racket by both arms. Once time the ball split the strings.  
But Akaya's Devil Mode wasn't all Akaya had. One more game. One more game. One more game. This time he served.  
"He used Knuckle serve!"

"15-0! Kirihara! Kirihara to serve!"

"Knuckle Serve again! But Kabaji returned it!" Akaya returned Kabaji's shot by Short Snake.

"30-0! Kirihara!" _I guess our win in this match is decided_, real Seiichi thought.

By next ball he shot Kabaji into his leg. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"40-0! Kirihara!"

"One more point! One more point! One more point! Hurry up and serve Akaya! You can do it!" Rikkai fans were shouting and cheering for their junior ace.

"He will win in time," Marui believed even he didn't want to lose the bet.

"He won't win in time," Niou disputed, quickly looked to stop watch. 14 minutes 38 seconds.

"OUT! 6-4! Kirihara!"

"Horraaaaaay!" Rikkai fans were exulting for their win. Akaya's skin, hair and eyes slowly turned to normal. He was heavily breathing and looked to his senpai.

"So? Who won?" Marui and Niou watched the stop watch in disbelief.

"Well...the time is exactly...15 minutes."

When Sanada was playing next match against Hiyoshi, Akaya, Niou and Marui were arguing about who won.  
"I won! I said within 15 minutes, so in includes 15th minute!"

"We won! We said over 15 minutes, which means with 15th minute and more!"

"NO!"

"YES!" They were so intent in quarrelling that they didn't notice Sanada's win and their advancing into finals.

"NO!"

**Saturday, June 9th, 9PM**

When they got home, Aki and Seiichi were thinking about line-up for final match which will be played next Saturday. Last time, they didn't play against seigaku well and they lost.  
Suddenly Renji called.  
"Hey, Renji," Aki picked up the phone.

"I have an idea, how to win against Seigaku." _This psychological attack will kill them...I hope._

Following week until finals they spent by training. Renji's idea was good, but it needed some preparation. Observant Inui, who went to see them once, discovered that they are up to something, he just didn't know to what.

**Saturday, June 16th, 9AM**

"Now we will start Kantou Finals, match between Seishun Gakuen and Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Now will start doubles two. Seishun Gakuen: Inui-Kaidou pair.  
Rikkaidai Fuzoku: Sanada-Yukimura pair."

"W-W-What? Sanada and Yukimura...are playing doubles two? W-what is it?"

Seigaku regulars were completely shocked. Inui asummed that doubles two will be Marui and Jackal.  
Rikkai fans were excited and loudly cheering for their captain and voice captain. When they both, Sanada and Aki stood on court, atmosphere was tight. Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi, Rikkai Big Three, were one of most respected players in junior tennis.  
Only to see them on court was something thrilling. But see them together? Playing doubles two? That's...double thrilling!  
Yes, these two aroused a discussion among all people who were there. Finals usually was the most watched match, Hyotei, Rokkaku, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki..everyone was there.  
"Why...two the two most strongest players from Rikkai are playing doubles two? That's...illogical," Oishi used Inui's phrase.

"But two strong players standing on court doesn't mean strong pair," Tezuka reminded.

"Oishi...I'm a little bit afraid of who will we be facing next game, nya..."

"Inui-san and Kaidou-san must be under big pressure, playing against them," Aoi from Rokkaku said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't like to be in their place..." Saeki whispered.

"Yanagi-senpai, why are these two playing doubles two in such an important match?" Akaya asked. He knew that those two were training doubles whole the week, but he didn't see anything good in it and Aki, Sanada and Renji didn't tell him and others anything.

"This is a psychological attack but power attack too. I called it...Sudden death."

"Sudden death? Fufu...Our strategist is really scary. Puri ~."

"You know, usually doubles 2 are played by weaker pair then pair which is playing doubles 1. Player playing singles 3 is weaker then players playing singles 2 and 1.  
When we turned a sequence, and let the strongest played against weaker, there is almost 100% probabillity of winning. At least in Doubles 2. In doubles 1 it will be little bit harder, but they will do it. In singles three we will have the strongest player against a weaker. There is a big chance of winning, but it depends on team and their opponent.  
There is a chance of losing too, if doubles lose...It's a big risk. It's a win...or loss." Renji explained.  
"Got it brat?" Niou teased Akaya.

"I think so..."

_I have no data on them. I have no data on them. But even without it...chance of winning...is negligible.  
_  
"Senpai, don't give up prematurely," Kaidou said like he was reading Inui's mind. "We will fight."  
Aki was defending and Sanada was attacking, well, it was almost only Sanada who played, his FuuRinKaZan was enough to defeat them.

"6-0. Sanada-Yukimura pair! Rikkaidai Fuzoku leads 1-0." Seigaku lost within 20 minutes.

"Our senpai-tachi lost...No way!" Ichinen trio shouted.

"Now we will start doubles 1. Seishun Gakuen: Oishi-Kikumaru pair. Rikkaidai Fuzoku: Niou-Yagyuu pair."  
Golden Pair was under big stress, they saw in first match big shock, what will come now?  
Seigaku didn't know if Niou and Yagyuu changed themselves, if Niou became Yagyuu and vice versa. They didn't change, but Seigaku didn't know it.  
This pair was unpredictable. Same as Rikkai.  
Rikkai pair was playing casually, their shots were precise and heavy, contrary to Seigaku pair, they were a little bit shocked from result of first match.  
They was under pressure and had to change the flow of match.  
They came to win. And it ended like this. Their shots were inaccurate, weak. But they were Golden Pair. They recovered quickly and brought down the score from 3-0 to 3-2.

"Puri, Yagyuu, let's bombard them!"

"Okay." Niou and Yagyuu attacked Eiji and Oishi by Laser Beam and Meteor Drive. They had simple plan. We must defeat them before they go into synchro.

"5-2. Niou-Yagyuu pair!" Eiji and Oishi changed a fast look. They had to do something. Something called synchro. Niou observant eyes saw it.  
_I must do something...I can't let them do synchro!  
_  
"Hey ya! Have you ever played with our red eyed devil Akaya?"

"No..."

"Really? What a shame. So now you can have a opportunity," Niou licked his lips. Around him appeared a white aura.

"Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami! That means...his illusions..." His skin was getting redder and redder, his hair was getting white.  
_I thought only Akaya can go into Devil Mode and today I saw another two people in Devil Mode. What the heck are these players?_ Aki thought.  
Uh, she hadn't known that even Kaidou could do that.

"Devil...Akaya!" Eiji got frightened.

"6-2! Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Niou-Yagyuu pair! Rikkaidai leads 2-0!"

"N-no way...even Golden Pair...lost..."

"Now we will start singles 3! Seigaku: Fuji Shuusuke! Rikkaidai: Yanagi Renji."

Fuji was ready and stood on the court, Renji, standing next to bench where Aki sat, was viewing his data. He clapped the notebook.  
"I don't expect any problems." Mistake. Fuji is evolving whole the time. He came with new counter, which totally surprised Renji.

"Fuji-senpai has new counter, didn't he say last time that it was the last counter?" Momo laughed, even in such desperate situation. But Renji is Renji.

"6-4. Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Yanagi Renji! Rikkaidai Fuzoku wins the Finals of Kantou Tournament!"

When Tezuka congratulated Aki he said: "Today it was our complete loss, see you at National, there we will-"

"Definitely beat you!" Seigaku regulars shouted with one voice.

"We won't let you!" They were given a cheerful response from Rikkai. Both teams smiled and went to their homes.  


* * *

Well, end of Kantou, sorry for stupid tennis chapter and more stupid strategy, next time I will focus on relationship of Yukimura and Sanada, I guess :D Thank you very much for reading! :D Maya ~


End file.
